


Glitters More Than Gold

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg's daughter makes Iain a special Christmas card. And is a bit of a blabbermouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitters More Than Gold

Iain met Greg at the door with a kiss. Soft and sweet, blushing as it went on. He’d never meant to be this mushy around holidays, it had never happened to him before. Then again, Greg had never happened to him before, his flat had never been this festive before.

“Hi.” he said at last, pulling away, feeling his face flush even darker as Greg reached up and plucked a stray bit of tinsel from his hair with a grin.

“Merry Christmas.” Greg laughed as he said it, kicking the door shut behind him with a wink when Iain wrinkled his nose at the abuse of his flat. “And, I brought you something, well. I say I did it, but I didn’t, Maggie said I had to give this to you right away.”

He handed Iain an envelope, bright red with shiny santa stickers all over it. When Ian gave him a questioning look, he just shrugged, making a motion to him that clearly said ‘Get on with it’. So Ian did, carefully sliding his fingers under the reindeer holding it closed, not wanting to tear a single one of the near dozen she’d managed to attach. 

Inside, he found a carefully folded piece of paper that was damn near drenched in silver glitter on the front. It took him a minute to spot the christmas tree that it was, apparently, supposed to be. Inside, he was surprised to find the twelve year old had written quite a long message for him.

He read the words slowly, eyes growing wide as he finished. “Greg?”

The older man came up behind him, resting his head on his shoulder, arms around his waist. “Hm?”

“Did you tell your kids about any special plans for tomorrow?” He felt Greg stiffen behind him, and felt him slowly relax after taking a deep breath.

“Why?”

“I think she might have spoiled the surprise..” He lifted the card to where Greg could easily see it, pointing to the line about ‘no telling him you don’t like Arsenal because he really likes you and if you make him cry I’ll make you cry’. “She’s a sweet girl, your Maggie.”

Greg wrinkled his nose, burying his face against Iain’s neck. “She’s a stinker who doesn’t know the meaning of surprise.”


End file.
